1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,932 describes a bicycle carrier for a vehicle by which two upright bicycles may be transported side-by-side. The carrier has tracks, each holding the wheels of a respective bicycle, and upright hollow columns. Each column is for receiving a crank arm of a pedal of a bicycle with the crank arm being axially secured by a cap covering the top of the column.
DE 697 08 988 T2 describes a bicycle carrier having a clamp suitable for locking a crank arm of a pedal of a bicycle, regardless of the type of crank arm. The clamp has a support for an axle housing of the crank arm. The support may be tilted via a shaft running transverse to the longitudinal direction of a post. The clamp accepts both straight and right-angled crank arms.
DE 94 20 632 U1 relates to a bicycle carrier for a vehicle in which a support holder holds a crank arm of a pedal of a bicycle. The holder includes a lower fixed support element and an upper cover element adjustable in the transverse direction of the holder which cooperate with the crank arm. The holder has a C-shaped cross-sectional shape, and the adjustable element has a set screw. The support element is not longitudinally movable in the holder.
DE 102 31 963 B4 describes a load carrier having a load support displaceably supported in a vehicle by a track system. A component of the load support is a fixing device by which the load support may be fixed in either a retracted neutral position or an extended operating position.